1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a content providing system in which contents are provided from a server to a client device.
2. Description of Related Art
Content providing systems for providing contents from a server to a client device have been widely used. An example of a content providing system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-07417 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2002-07417A). In the system disclosed in JP 2002-07417A, a user is able to suspend providing of contents by inputting a suspend instruction through the client device, and is able to restart the providing of contents by inputting a restart instruction through the client device. By this configuration, the user is able to obtain contents from the server at a desired time.
However, the system disclosed in JP 2002-07417A has a drawback that all of unoffered contents, which are contents not provided for the client device while the server is instructed to suspend the providing of contents, are provided for the user (the client device) regardless of whether the user wants to receive the unoffered contents. If the contents to be provided for the user relates to news, the user may not want to receive the unoffered contents because the news (i.e., unoffered contents) may decline in value when the providing of contents is restarted.